


Mashton/ Kayli- Very Close With Each Other

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever





	Mashton/ Kayli- Very Close With Each Other

Ashton and Michael have a sixteen year old daughter named Kaylen who looks like a younger, female version of Michael but with eyes like Ashton's. When she was younger, Kaylen was your typical girl. She was excentric and outgoing. Ashton used to say that she was strong,nothing would ever break her, she'd never give and she had a smile that could light up any room. When she was fifteen this all changed. She wasn't as happy anymore, she stopped smiling and she gave up and admitted defeat so easily. She also started to wear long sleeves and darker clothes. Whenever her dads would confront her and ask her what was going on, she would either try and change the subject or ignore it completely.

"Kaylen, you can't keep running away from us. Me and your father are really worried about you." Michael said stopping her from leaving the lounge room.   
"We love you honey and we hate seeing you like this." Ashton told her.  
"Dad, im fine, there is nothing wrong." She lied, sitting back down on one of the lounges, realising that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Ashton and Michael sat next to each other on the other lounge.  
"We all know that ain't true." Michael said, seeing straight through her lie.  
"If your fine then why are you all depressed? I miss seeing you smile." Michael spat at her.  
Kaylen didn't say anything.  
"Fine, if your not going to answer your dads question, then at least answer mine. Why do you always wear long sleeves?" Ashton asked. "Kaylen its the freaking middle of January. Its fucking summer for gods sake." Michael yelled  
"Babe, calm down." Ashton said putting on hand on his husband shoulder.  
"I-I just like long sleeves." Kaylen mumbled quietly. She didnt dare to look at the hurt on Ashton's face and the anger on Michael's face.  
"Kaylen, pull bloody your sleeves up." Michael demanded.  
"What? Why?" She asked scared. She didn't want her dads to see her wrists.  
"If your fine like you say you are, then there will be no problem rolling your sleeves up for us." Michael said calmly.  
Kaylen was so scared, she didn't know what to do.  
"Please baby girl. Please just do it for me." Ashton begged, nearly crying.  
Kaylen looked up and saw how hurt and worried he was. She sighed but slowly rolled her sleeves up and crossed her arms across her chest.  
"Show me your wrists." Michael asked, trying not to raise his voice again.  
Kaylen was so scared about what her dads would say.  
She held her wrists out for her dads to see. She didn't dare look at them. There were cuts all over her wrists. Some looked fresh.  
"Awww, my poor baby girl." Ashton cried.  
Michael tried not to cry, but he had tears in his eyes. "Kaylen, I knew. You dad didn't want to accept that his daughter was depressed and cut herself, but I knew. Do you know how I knew?"  
Kaylen shook her head.  
"Kay, look at me." Michael pleaded.   
Kaylen looked at her dad. "Honey, I knew because of these." Michael said, showing Kaylen his wrists.   
"If you look carefully, you can see the scars."  
"You used to self harm dad?" Kaylen asked shocked.  
"Yes, when I was in high school. Your dad helped me through my depression and helped me stop cutting. Thanks to your dad, I haven't cut since. Honestly, if it wasnt for your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. You're dad literally probably saved my life."  
Kaylen looked at Ashton and saw he was crying  
"Don't cry dad." She pleaded  
"Kaylen, you dont get it. Your dad is aching inside." Michael spat at Kaylen. "It was hard enough watching his boyfriend in high school battle depression and hurt himself. Can you imagine how hard it is knowing his own daughter is going through the same thing? It nearly killed your dad when he saw the cuts on my wrists. It took me two hours of holding him and promising him I'd stop. It took him ages to calm down enough just so we could talk about it." Micheal explained to Kaylen. Michael pulled his sobbing husband onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.   
"I-im sorry." She said quietly  
"Ashton, baby, please stop crying honey so we can talk to Kaylen." Michael whispered in Ashton's ear while rubbing his back.  
It took Michael a few minutes to get Ashton to stop crying  
"Kaylen, I hate knowing that you are going through what I went through. This is the last thing I ever wanted to happen to you." Michael said sadly.  
"W-why didn't y-you tell us?" Ashton asked, still crying a little.  
"I didn't want to upset or worry you dad. I was also worried about what you would think of me if you knew." She admitted.  
"Why would you think we would think any less of you? Your my little girl. I could never think anything bad about you." Ashton told his daughter.  
"I-i became so weak t-that I believed cutting was t-the only way." Kaylen sobbed into her hands. "I'm sorry dad. I never wanted to hurt either of you."  
Ashton got up off Michael's lap and pulled his crying daughter into his arms. "I want you to talk to me. If you feel the need to cut, call me or your dad if we aren't around. It doesn't matter what either of us are doing. If want you to talk to me or your dad we will drop everything for you, because thats what parents do."  
Michael got up and wrapped his arms around his crying daughter and husband.  
"Your dad is right. We don't want you to cut one too many times and end up accidentally killing yourself. We love you no matter what and we don't want to lose you.You are our whole world." Michael told her crying.  
"I'm sorry dad." She sobbed  
Michael pulled away and sat down next to her. "Can you please tell us what caused all this sweetie?" Ashton sat on Michael's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him like a baby koala.  
"Well um last year the girls at school started saying shit because I have two dad's and dad actually conceived and carried me and Oli and all. They called both of you two, me and Oli freaks. At first I brushed it off and didn't care, but the more they said it, the more their words hurt."   
"Honey, you aren't a freak." Michael said squeezing her hand.   
"It started off as the girls, but then the boys starting saying it as well. The only people who were there for me where Jenna and Kellin. They are my only friends left now."  
"Aww honey, everything is going to be okay. Its gets better. I promise." Ashton pouted  
"How can you be so sure dad?" She screamed   
''Kaylen, please don't yell at your dad." Michael sighed  
"I'm sorry, but how can you be so sure that everything will get better?" She said quieter.  
Michael sighed, "Because I used to think the same way. You're dad helped show me that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. He helped me realise that life does gets better."  
"That was different. I'm not you dad." She sighed.  
"Kay, you're more like your dad then you realise." Ashton sighed.  
"What do you mean?'' She asked confused.  
"Every time I look at you, I see your dad. I see the same scared, depressed boy that I fell hopelessly in love with. That's whats scaring my most. It scares me how much you are like your father. Its scaring me to see you like this."  
Michael grabbed Kaylen's hand and squeezed it softly. "Sweetie, your father and I love you so much and we only want the best for you. I should have spoken to your dad about this first, but I think it's best if we change your school and if you go and see a therapist. Someone who can help you deal with everything you are going through."  
Ashton ran his hand through Michael's black hair.  
"I agree with your dad. It might be best if you get a fresh start at a new school, and you have to see a therapist baby girl."  
Kaylen looked at the ground and played with he sleeves for a minute, before she finally agreed. "Okay, if it is what you guys want, then I'll see the therapist." She said quietly while playing with he sleeves.  
"Thank you sweetie."  
"We just want you to be happy again."  
The front door opened and Kaylen's twin brother Oli walked in. He didn't go to school with Kaylen but he knew what was going on with Kaylen. He walked into the lounge room and was shocked by what he saw. "What's going on here?"   
"We are just getting to the bottom of what is going on with your sister," Michael told him. Oli dropped his gym bag, sat down next to Kaylen and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So you told them?"  
Michael and Ashton both looked that their children,"You knew?"   
"Yes. About a month ago, Kaylen came up into my room in tears. She hugged me, broke down and told me everything."  
Michael was upset,"Why didn't you tell us Oli?"  
"Because I asked him not to."  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell, on the condition that she would stop cutting and she would talk to me. She kept up half of that promise. She continued to cut, but not as much, and she would come and sit on my room every night and she would tell me what happened at school and how her day went. Last night she actually came in to my room crying. She didn't say anything. She just laid on my bed and cried. I hugged her and she eventually fell asleep in my arms on my bed. I carried her to her bed and she woke up and begged me to stay with her last night." Oli stopped talking to Michael and Ashton, and looked at his sister. "Did you tell them about the nightmares?" He whispered. She shook her head.  
"Why did she beg you to stay with her?" Michael asked.  
"Dad, she hasn't been sleeping right for the last three and a half weeks. She has nightmares and wakes up screaming. I either end up in her room or her in mine most nights," Oli explained.  
Ashton couldn't believe it,"How didn't we know about this?"   
"You are both heavy sleepers so you wouldn't hear her screams from the other end of the house, and we are both awake before you both and asleep after you both dad so you would never notice us coming and going from each others rooms."   
Michael thought about it all for a minute and laid out his rules."Kay, you have to see the therapist starting as soon as possible, and Oli I want you to sleep in the same bed as your sister every night until her nightmares are under control I don't cares who's bed, just as long as you are there for her when she had a nightmare. Kaylen you are going to go to your brothers school and be in everyone of his classes. You are to stay with him at recess and lunch. This is not up for discussion."   
Kaylen looked up at her father,"Why dad?"   
"Ok well you either end up in Oli's bed or he ends up in yours most nights because of your nightmares, and it seems that you are most comfortable with your brother, so I want you to stay with him. Oli I need you to look after your sister. She needs you."   
"Are you okay with this dad?" Oli asked Ashton.  
"Yes. Oli, Kay seems comfortable with you. You were the one shze went to, so we want you to always be close by."  
"New question are you okay with all this Kay?" Oli asked her.  
Kaylen shrugged her shoulders, "Well I don't think we really have a choice and dad is right about everything they both said. It will only be till my nightmares are under control and I'm in the right headspace."  
"Your dad and I are going to sort everything out, why don't you two go off and do something?" Ashton suggested to them.   
"Let's go to my room," Oli offered.  
They both got up and went down to Oli's room. Kaylen jumped onto the bed and grabbed one of the xbox controllers. Oli laughed at his sister.  
"So I take it your ready to get your ass whooped little sis."   
"Your only older by 8 minutes."   
Oli shrugged and sat on the bed, "still older."

It has been nearly three weeks and Kaylen's nightmares aren't really getting any better. She hasn't cut as often as she normally would. Mainly because she never has the chance to. She is always hanging out with her brother which she doesn't mind, and is timed whenever she is in the bathroom. She has seen her psychologist twice now. She had to go every Wednesday afternoon. She doesn't mind her shrink, she is ok.

"Kaylen stop fussing over your hair, it looks fine. Turn the light off and get in bed."   
Kaylen sighed and turned off the light before climbing into Oli's bed. They rotate between who's room they stay in and personally, Kaylen would rather be in Oli's bed.  
Oli wrapped his arms around his sister and she smiled. Kaylen loves being close to her brother. She feels safer and more relaxed when she is with him.   
Oli kissed the top of Kaylens head. "I love you Kay."  
"I love you too."   
"No I mean I actually love you. Like I want to kiss you and stuff."  
Kaylen rolled her eyes and looked st her brother,"And I said that I love you too Oli."   
Oli was nervous."Can I try something?"   
"Of course."   
Oli slowly connected his lips with Kaylen's, and she kissed him back.   
"I'm so greatful for my nightmares."   
"No one can know about that."   
"Duh."  
"Especially not our dads."  
Kaylen put her hand on her brothers cheek,"I know Oli. No one will. As far as dads know, you are helping me with my nightmares." She laughed and shook her head, "I love you Oli."   
Oli smiled in the darkness,"Can I kiss you again?"  
"Ol, you can do whatever you want when we are alone."   
Oli laughed and kissed Kaylen again.  
That night Kaylen didn't have a nightmare.

A few weeks later, Ashton and Michael have to go away for the weekend long weekend for some stupid work thing for Michael and they both have to go and can't get out of. "Are you sure you will be okay?" Ashton was fussing over them.   
"Dad we will be fine, I'll look after Kay. She is getting better. If there is any problems, we'll ring one of you."   
"They will be okay Ash. We need to go so we don't miss our plane."  
"Well ok guys. We will be back Monday afternoon. Call if there is a problem."  
"We will. Bye dad."   
"See you guys. There is money on the bench for two nights dinner." It was Friday afternoon which meant they have to cook one night.  
"Ok dad," Kaylen and Oli said at the same time. Ashton and Michael kissed both there kids goodbye and walked out the door. Once they heard a car pull away, Oli scoop Kaylen into his arms. "Who's room?"  
"Yours. I like your bed better."   
Oli laughed and carried his sister to his room before throwing her on the bed. Kaylen laughed, and summoned Oli over "come here."   
Oli crawled into the bed, pulled her into his arms and kissed his sister.   
Oli played with Kaylen's hair,"Our dad's have noticed a change in you. They asked me this morning if I knew why you are so happy all of a sudden."   
"What did you say?"  
"I said that I think it is the new school and the new friends.They asked about your nightmares. I said they are slowly improving, but said it might take a while."   
"You lied to out father's"   
"What was I going to say. "Oh yeah they have gotten alot better. They are now every three to four days because she is a lot happier because I kiss her and stuff. Oh yeah, that would go down well, plus I want an excuse to share a bed with you. We will eventully have to say they stopped."  
"Yeah but not for let's say just under two months."   
"Then I will have to sneak in to your room."  
Kaylen laughed and kissed Oli's nose. "I'm going to have a shower."  
"Can I come?" Oli joked   
"No Oli. You know the rules."   
Kaylen has set a list of what they can and can't do. Oli can see her in her underwear but not naked. He can't touch under the underwear, and nothing extremely sexual.

Fifteen minuted later Kaylen returned in her pyjamas and with a towel around her head.   
"I ordered pizza and it should be here in about twenty minutes."  
She sat down on Oli's bed and took the towel off her head. "Ok then. Can you pass me my brush?"   
Oli grabbed the hairbrush of the bedside and Kaylen went to take it off him, "let me do it."  
Kaylen sighed and said ok.   
Oli sat behind Kaylen and lightly ran the brush through her hair. Once he brushed her hair, he pushed all her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"   
Kaylen turned around and looked at her brother. Oli took both of Kaylen's hands in his and looked at her wrists.  
"Why do you do this to yourself?"  
She tried to get her hands out of his, and didn't look at her brother,"It's complicated Oli."  
Oli was still holding her hands. He let go of her hands and laid on the bed"then uncomplicate it. I have all night."   
She sighed and shook her head,"Its a release. It gives me something to be in control of."  
"You want control?" He raised his arms in a way as to say duh, " I'm all yours. Do what you want to me. Be in control."   
Kaylen was very confused. She looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow.  
"You said that you cut your wrists as a release and something for you to be in control of. Use me as a release, do whatever you want and be in control."   
She wiggeled her eyebrows seductively, "anything I want?"  
"Anything you want."   
Kaylen smiled and got off the bed and ran out of the room across the hallway to her room.

Ten minutes later Kaylen returned with an arm full of stuff. She dumped the stuff on the bed and looked at her brother and smiled. "Stand up big bro."   
Oli actually looked scared.  
Kaylen smikred,"Trust me Oli."  
Oli sighed and stood up.  
"Shirt, shorts off."  
Oli smirked.   
"Its nothing like that you horny bastard."  
Oli continued to smirk.  
Kaylen sighed,"Just do it Oliver."  
Oli was still grinning like an idiot while he took his clothes off, just leaving him in his underwear.  
Kaylen tried to blindfold her brother but failed because he was too tall. Oli laughed at his sister and bent down so he was the same height as her, "there you go little sis."  
Kaylen rolled her eyes and blindfolded him.  
She looked from the pile of stuff to her brother, then back to the pile.   
"Kay, you are really quiet, is everything ok?"  
"Squat down mate."   
Oli squatted down to the same level as Kaylen and she pulled the dress over his head. "Stand up straight."   
Oli stood up and Kaylen fixed the dress.   
"Oli, can you take the blindfold off and sit on the bed."  
Oli did what he was told, and he didn't question or say anything about the dress.   
Kaylen sat down on the bed next to Oli and looked at the pile behind them.  
She grabbed her makeup bag and looked at Oli, who had a look of terror on his face.  
"Trust me Oli."  
Oli sighed and shook his head, "fine"  
She smiled and kissed Oli,"thanks bro."  
Kaylen opened her makeup bag  and grabbed her foundation. To say Oli looked scared would be an understatement. Kaylen applied the foundation and let out a little giggle when she was done.  
Oli raised an eyebrow but ignored it and just went along with what his twin sister was doing.  
Kaylen applied eyeliner, mascara, pink eye shadow and a really light pink lipstick. She out her makeup back in the bag and looked at her brother.  
"You look beautiful Olivia."  
"Phone now."  
Kaylen laughed and gave her brother his phone.  
Oli stared at his phone and smiled, "Kay, the makeup looks amazing."  
Kaylen looked down at her hands, "Really?"  
Oli brushed Kaylen's hair out of her eyes, "yes. Kaylen your amazing and you need to stop hurting yourself baby."  
Kaylen looked up at her brother, "did you just call me baby."  
Oli chucked," yes Kaylen I did and I don't care if you don't like it."

That night, Kaylen laid in bed thinking after her brother had finally fallen asleep. She knew that why they were doing was wrong. She knew that it couldn't go on forever. She knew it had to stop, but she didn't want to stop. It was then she realised she was falling in love with her twin brother.


End file.
